1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile measurement device, particularly for use in vehicles or on test benches, having individual components that might have different working temperatures, disposed in a common housing, as well as having at least one fan.
2. The Prior Art
In conventional measurement devices, the range of use is very restricted with regard to the ambient temperature, and lies between +5 and max. 45° C.
The task of the present invention was a measurement construction or measurement device that has a very broad range of use with regard to the outside temperature range, while having the smallest and lightest possible construction, in order to guarantee simple transport and great mobility, and that allows reliable measurements within this range.